Doggie Play Date
by Marymel
Summary: Greg and Jackson join Nick, Sara, and their dogs for a day at the park.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**I love writing for Jackson, and since he loves animals, I thought it would be cool if he had a play day with Nick and Sara's dogs. That, and I have mentioned in two other stories that Nick and Sara talk to Jackson about a doggie play date. So, here's what I came up with. I hope you all enjoy my story...and please review!**

Jackson Sanders sang a little song to himself as his father Greg talked to Sara on the phone. "We gunna go play wif da doggies!"

Greg smiled as his son sang about the play date they had arranged. Since Nick had gotten his dog Sam, Jackson loved playing with the German shepherd. And Jackson loved visiting with his Aunt Sara and playing with her dog Hank. So Greg asked if the three of them and Jackson could get together for a day at the park with their dogs. Nick and Sara happily agreed, and Jackson couldn't wait to play with everyone.

"Okay, we'll meet you there in twenty minutes," Greg told Sara. "And I just got Nick's text, he'll meet us there."

"Yay!" Jackson cheered. Greg couldn't help but laugh at how happy Jackson was just to see his Aunt Sara and Uncle Nick...and, of course, Sam and Hank.

Twenty minutes later, Greg arrived at the park and smiled when he saw Nick and Sam waiting. "Uncle Nicky's here already," Greg told his happy son as he parked the car.

Jackson cheered and couldn't get out of his seat belt fast enough. When his father opened his door, Jackson jumped out and ran to his Uncle Nick. Sam stood up and happily let Jackson hug and pet him.

Nick smiled when he saw Jackson and Sam hugging and Sam letting Jackson give him a tummy rub. "He knew we were coming to the park," Nick told Jackson. "He waited at the door and couldn't wait to get out and play."

"Just like a certain kid I know," Greg said with a smile as he walked up to the three of them.

"I missed you, Sam," Jackson said as he happily petted the dog. Sam responded by licking Jackson's face, causing him to laugh.

"Sara should be here soon," Greg said as he, Jackson and Nick petted Sam. A few moments later, Sara walked up to the happy group, Hank walking beside her on his leash.

"Hey!" Sara said as she walked up to the group.

"Aunt Sara!" Jackson said with a smile.

Sam and Hank sniffed each other, and seemed to get along.

"Sam, dis is Hank. He Aunt Sara's doggie," Jackson said, introducing the two dogs. "Hank, dis is Sam. He likes to play fetch wif me!"

Sara and Nick smiled as Jackson introduced their dogs to each other. Greg stood behind Jackson in case the dogs got rowdy.

"What do you think, Jackson?" Nick asked.

"Dey like each udder," Jackson said as he watched the dogs investigate each other.

"Yeah," Greg said. "They seem to like each other."

"Jackson, do you have the ball?" Nick asked. He remembered Jackson saying he'd bring some balls for the dogs to play with.

"Yeah!" Jackson rummaged in the tote bag Greg brought and pulled out a tennis ball and another toy. As soon as Sam and Hank saw the toys, they happily wagged their tails.

Sara laughed softly. "Looks like they're ready to play."

Jackson gave Sara a tennis ball and pulled another one out of the bag. "Are da doggies ready?"

Sam and Hank wagged their tails and waited happily for the balls to be thrown.

Jackson gave the ball his best throw. "Go get it, Sam!"

Sara threw the ball. "Go get it!" Hank and Sam happily chased after the balls and brought them back to the two, tails wagging and big smiles.

Jackson giggled. Nick and Greg crouched down. "You think they're ready to go again?" Greg asked.

"Yeah!" Jackson said.

"Here, Jackson," Sara said. "You ready? One...two...three!" On 'three', Sara and Jackson threw the balls and the dogs once again chased after them.

After a few minutes, Sara and Nick pulled out bottles of water and poured some in bowls they'd brought for the dogs. Jackson happily accepted a bottle of water from Sara. "We gotta make sure they stay hydrated," she explained.

"Hy-what?" Jackson asked.

"It just means making sure they have enough water," Sara explained with a smile.

"Oh," Jackson said. He took another sip and finished it with an "aah!"

Sam and Hank enjoyed playing and getting to know each other almost as much as Jackson and the others did. While Greg petted Hank, Sara petted Sam's soft fur. "He's a beautiful dog, Nick."

"Yeah, he's a good dog," Nick said as he petted Sam with one hand and had the other holding on to Jackson. "We've become great pals."

"An' Sam plays fetch wif me!" Jackson said happily.

Hank walked over and nuzzled Jackson's hand. He giggled and petted Hank. "Dere good doggies!"

"Yeah, they're good dogs," Sara said, smiling as she watched Hank getting a head rub from Jackson.

Sam walked over and laid down next to Hank. Jackson giggled as he petted Hank with one hand and Sam with the other.

Greg crouched down with Jackson and petted Hank's head. "I think they've had as much fun as you have, Jacks."

"Yeah!" Jackson continued petting both happy dogs. "Can we get a doggie, daddy?"

"No, not now. But I'll think about it, okay?"

"Okay!"

Sara opened a bag of dog treats and Hank and Sam instantly stood and walked over to her. Everyone laughed. "Dey like de treats," Jackson said.

"Well, you like getting chocolate milk," Nick told Jackson. "You like getting snacks, too."

The dogs played with Jackson for a while longer until it was time to go home. "We have got to do this again soon," Greg said as Jackson hugged Sam and Hank.

"Yeah, this was fun," Sara said, crouching down with Jackson to pet the dogs.

"This was a great idea," Nick said. Touseling Jackson's hair, he said, "What do you think? They have a good time?"

"Yes!" Jackson happily agreed. "An' dey good buddies!"

Both dogs happily licked Jackson's face and hands, causing the little boy to laugh.

Nick leaned over to Greg. "You, uh...ever think about getting Jackson a dog?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah. But between Morgan and I working all the time, and him staying with Barbara so much, I wonder if we'd have the time to give to the dog."

"Well, Sam's great...and I love him." Nick smiled at the dogs with the happy little boy.

Greg smiled, knowing his son loved animals and might love having a dog of his own. "I will definitely think about it. But right now..." Greg gestured toward Jackson and the dogs. "...this is good."

Sara smiled up at her friends. "You know, if I remember correctly...Jackson likes cats too."

"Yes," Jackson said with a laugh. "Uncle Doc has a good kitty, but she might not like da doggies."

"No, she might not," Sara agreed, petting Hank.

Greg smiled. "We will definitely think about getting a pet, but right now..." he knelt down and hugged Jackson. "...I'm happy with our little family."

Jackson smiled. "Yeah, we a good family."

**The End.**

**I may even write a story about Jackson getting a pet...but I don't know yet. **


End file.
